One Winter Night
by Nariel
Summary: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully share a tender moment one starry night...Please read and review! And beware the cuteness!


By: Nariel  


Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong, of course, to each other.

Warning: Beware the fluffiness! Don't them two deserve a happy little moment!

Author's Note: I've just watched that particular episode with the ghost house, where Mulder breaks in on Christmas to look for some ghosts, and tricks Scully into coming along. So, I'm following the storyline rather accurately.

Next episode's on TV next week... they had better get together, or else...! sighs

It was half past one a.m., I was almost asleep, then BANG! This little scene jumps into my head and I'm wide awake, so I hurried to write this down. Again, Inspiration stayed with me for a WHOLE STORY! Yay!

One Winter Night

It was a night like many. Stars twinkled from the dark sky over Washington D.C., mirrored by the few lights of a city almost asleep.

Among the people awake were two certain FBI Special Agents.

Guess who?

Of course, Fox Mulder and Dana Mulder (only a day ago, her last name was Scully).

Both had decided that they couldn't sleep, unable to spend their time together in the darkness of oblivion. So, they stood by the window, watching the uprising fog and wondering the same: _How was I able to live so long without her/him in my life_!

Fox was holding Dana in a warm embrace, and she sighed happily, feeling the familiar strong arms tightening around her. She smiled even more, as Fox gently kissed her red (NOT orange. Red. Got it!) hair and his breath tickled her ear.

"Scully?" he asked softly.

After five years of calling her so, it turned out that Fox could not get rid of this old habit. Thus, after they got together, her former name has become a sort of an affectionate nickname.

"Hmm?" Dana was tired, but she still had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon.

"You know, that fog reminds me..."

"Hey, you promised me that you wouldn't talk about cases this month", she scolded him playfully.

"I wasn't! I just..."

"And no wild assumptions about the paranormal either."

"I wasn't going to..." Although he was embracing her from behind, and thus, could not see her face, Fox knew the oh-so-familiar and very-often-seen expression, a skeptically raised eyebrow, was there. "Really!" he added.

"I was just thinking about last Christmas", he continued. "It was all foggy, too..."

"Oh yes, I remember," Dana grumbled darkly (yet still, the playfulness remained). "The spooky-gothic-house incident... when we almost shot each other..."

"The ghosts made us... heh. They _tried_ to make us..."

Dana muttered something about _mental confusion_, _trick of mind_, and also something sounding rather clearly like '_There must be a proper scientific explanation_...', her standard phrase in non-scientific situations. Fox smiled and wondered once again: when did he start finding Dana's most infuriating habits endearing?

The smile was still in his voice as he said: "Actually, I was thinking about how you showed up at my door in the middle of the night... after we returned from our little adventure..."

Dana considered arguing about just how "little" this "adventure" was( meaning, in hers, and any sane person's opinion, it was anything but little), but decided against. Instead, she said, "I just thought you've had enough of lonely Christmases, and it was too late to visit my family anyway..." She raised her small hand and reached up to caress Fox' face. "You were so sweet, when you just stormed off to the other room and then you were standing there, with that cutely wrapped Christmas gift for me..."

"And you had one for me, too." Smiling at the memory, Fox kissed her hair again. "The best Christmas gift ever..."

Dana suddenly formed a suspicion that her beloved might be teasing her ear on purpose.

"Don't fuss over it", she said, embarrassed. "It was just a crappy little science-fiction novel..."

"It was, in fact, the second best thing I've got in all of my lifetime", Fox said in utter seriousness.

Dana turned around to look into his face. _He really looks serious about it_, she noted. It brought a warmth into her heart, and she knew she would never deny again that it was love.

"And what was the Best thing?" she inquired curiously and honestly believed to have guessed the answer. "The X-Files?"

With a laugh, Fox took Dana into his arms once again. Reciprocating, she looked up at him. Their faces came even closer as Fox leaned down and gently whispered:

"You."

Author's Note: Ouf! Finished!

And REVIEW! Your opinion is very important tome. And yours, too. Yes, I mean YOU, too!

;-)

Please let me know what you thought, even if you didn't like it. I'm not a native speaker, so there might be mistakes.

Well, it's 3 a.m. now. Goodnight, everybody!

PS: Awww...

PPS: snores...


End file.
